vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
COTTON CANDY
[[Archivo:CoKZx6DWEAAXJ_V.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Riko.]] COTTON CANDY (ALGODÓN DE AZÚCAR) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 24 de julio de 2016, actualmente supera las 6 mil visitas en YouTube y las 90 en Nicovideo. Existen 2 versiones de la canción, una por Hatsune Miku y la otra por Jayn. La de VOCALOID fue marcada como la original. Está basado en una experiencia del autor. Puede ser comprada en Bandcamp. Comentario del Autor: *''"Tu sabor se volvió amargo."'' Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: Eyeris Ilustración: Riko Manipulación Vocal: Lucifer *Nicovideo *Mediafire (VSQx) *Soundcloud *YouTube (Oficial) Letra *Inglés tomado de Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki. Inglés= The taste of your kiss. Something I will miss... Mind won't stop to wander... Won't stop this carnival ride.. Sweet as you can be... You disappeared to nothing. But we were something... But in the end It's bittersweet. Love's too bittersweet... It's hard to eat... It's a sugar rush... Sour tastes on my tounge... You were too sweet Cotton candy when we meet You'd rot my teeth... ...like a cavity. But one day... You just fade away Rot and decay... Taste buds gone awry We were so alike... It's you and me... But it's bittersweet! Memories of cotton candy... The taste is uncanny... It'll come in handy! Here one second And gone the next! A taste so pleasant But so complex A sugary sweet treat A taste that can't be beat... But you were a coward Your taste went sour... It fades right to white... From day into night.. Feelings light and gay... From night into day... Blinded by the sweetest kiss... Memory's a blur... Was this hit or miss?! Where is he? Where has he gone?! Our love has dissolved... Love's too bittersweet... It's hard to eat... It's a sugar rush... Sour tastes on my tongue... It's all dissolved... Expected you were gone... You were too sweet,,, ...unexpectedly But one day You just faded away Too late to say--!? Taste buds gone awry We were so alike... It's you and me... But it's bittersweet! Memories of cotton candy... The taste is uncanny... It'll come in handy! Here one second And gone the next! A taste so pleasant But so complex A sugary sweet treat A taste that can't be beat... But you were a coward Your taste went sour... I won't lose hope... And I won't lose faith... One day, I'll find you! One day, you'll find me! And it will be... So sweet of you! For is to pull through! For us one day To go out our way Hold me close! Hold me tight! At least for tonight... Taste buds gone awry We were so alike... It's you and me... But it's bittersweet! Memories of cotton candy... The taste is uncanny... It'll come in handy! Here one second And gone the next! A taste so pleasant But so complex A sugary sweet treat A taste that can't be beat... But you were a coward Your taste went sour... |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Galería a3468968003_10.jpg|Portada del Single. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Twitter. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canción publicada en 2016 Categoría:Sin traducción